Obsession
by xbloodysandx
Summary: What happens when Sam has been obsessed with Dean too long? How far will he go to have the love of his life? How will Dean react to his feelings? NC-17 warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the plot.

WARNING: NC-17. There's gonna be wincest, incest or whatever helps you understand that this is a male/male relation among family members. If it offends you i highly suggest you don't read this story. Bad grammar and spelling.

AN: my very first published supernatural story. Please R&R. And also i dont have a beta.

XXX

Obsession is a pain in the ass. Those who are obsessed are either fascinated or pissed with it. And right now for the love of life, Sam Winchester could not decide how he felt about it. Because not more then two feet away lay the object of his obsession snoring away in utter bliss of ignorance. Dean. Dean Winchester.

Sam sighed. Of course the older Winchester was completely oblivious of his inner turmoil. As long as Sam can remember he has worshiped his elder brother as his protector, savior, hero and provider (when he was young and even now when he's injured and immobile to move). And without his knowledge Dean has also become his obsession.

Sam sighed again.

How many nights as he spent like this?

Why one might ask. Why obsessed with dean? Well many reasons. Dean was beautiful. If the green eyes man heard it he would definitely flip but let him. Dean would prefer raggedy handsome or manly good looks but Sam would still find him _beautiful_. Because he was. Not that he was calling Dean girly. Hell no. He was manly alright. But there were some things about him Sam couldn't just call handsome.

Like those high cheekbones. Seriously how perfect were they? His fair complex, almost edging to pale if you see him in winter. In summer there's a slight hint of tan but Sam liked the pale on him better. Perfect body with just enough muscles and height... Sam's eyes dart back to the peaceful sleeping face because they held some of the most beautiful features of the eldest.

Dean had a pair of most amazing huge emerald eyes framed by thick curled lashes almost adoringly. No one had lashes like Dean. No man and no woman unless they used eyelash curler. But Dean was natural. Dad had thick eyelashes like that. But not so curled. Sam loves those eyes that sometimes held a mischievous childishness when he was either teasing or pulling a prank on Sam. It reminded Sam of the childhood Dean never really had. None of them had it.

And as Sam's eyes traced the fetchers of the angelic sleeping face he finally focused of those sinful, luscious lips of the man just begging to be kissed. Sam couldn't look away from them. His mind whirled around those lips. How do they taste as soft as they look? Such a pretty shade they had… blushing peach. Do they taste like peach? He wouldn't know unless he tasted them.

Dean was sleeping would it hurt to take a sample?

What are you thinking that it's wrong? Is it hurting anyone? No. so why would it be wrong? Mankind started with incest and it's not like anyone's getting knocked up especially from the brush of lips. What its not fare? When was life ever fare to them? Where was justice when his mother got pinned to the ceiling and their world burned down to crisp leaving his without the knowledge of a mother? Where was fare when their dad left for revenge and to save innocent people when he and his 7 year old older brother left alone to look after themselves? Don't you judge him he had lost way too much and he was a pawn to the wish of power he could not control.

He has only Dean left in this world. And he treasures his brother in a way he could not define. He tried to think what it was and why he felt this way so far he had no answers and he was tired of being confused and holding back. No more. He's gonna let go.

Without his notice his body was moving and he was standing by the sleeping man's bed. As he looked down at the angelic face serge of emotion ran trough his. Affection and something more that screamed him to held the other one close to keep him safe and for himself only. He crouched down by the bed and took a better look at the beautiful face. Sin? He was going to hell anyway.

He almost reached those luscious lips with his when a very familiar voice called on to him.

"Sammy?" and Sam jolted awake to find his brother on the driving seat of their beloved impala.

"Enough sleep sasquatch we reached the town. Go get a room I'll get thing out of the trunk" the deep voice of Dean rumbled in the car and Sam sighed. One time he gathered his courage and it was in his dream? Sam sighed and smiled. If he could pull it in his dream maybe he had enough and it was time that he did something about it in realty? Yeah it really has been too long. With a satisfied snort he got out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: male on male romance coming ahead, incest. If you are offended by these things I highly recommend you don't read this story. Mature reader only. By mature I don't mean 15 years old. NC-17. bad grammer, bad spelling and I don't ever know what betas do forget about having one. Any information on beta sector is highly appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: it goes for the end of this story. I don't own anything but the plot. And I'm not gonna repeat it everytime. I'm too lazy.

XXXX

As a hunter there weren't many things one possessed. As for Dean's possession he had a classic beauty for a car, few very handy ammo, few clothes and a bratty brother who was something between the most important thing in the world, a possession and a huge pain in somewhere very painful. He was also the only person alive from his family.

Sam was a total cutie if you as the girls. A geeky brat if you ask Dean. He was a wuss (in Dean's handbook) and also a huge girl. He used those puppy eyes to get whatever he wanted. And shockingly (not really no it's quite obvious) it works! Every damn time! That stupid floppy hair flopping in the wind and his drooling marathon if he fell asleep in the car. Such pain little brothers are….Typical little brother.

That's until he gets pissed. His squeaky voice turns into a roaring lion. Puppy eyes narrowed and ferocious and his huge height suddenly become very noticeable as he stretches his body and stands to his maximum length. Little puppy transformed to bloodhound complete. Not that that ever intimidates Dean. No sir Deans the tough dog. Always was always will be. Its just Sam starts questioning everything and dear God bless the brat's stubbornness.

It's nothing Dean can't handle. It's just that the high growling voice… Deans not very used to hearing his whiney little bratty brother that he raised using a voice that's…not so whiney. Yeah that's it.

Dean just returned with dinner for them. No bar tonight no diner. Just food and sleep like a zombie. What would the Samantha know of the pain of driving 6 hours at a stress? He was too busy sleeping and drowning his baby in drool flood. When he walked in he was expecting his baby brothers nose buried in his laptop cuz he was such a geek. But instead Sam was sprawled on the couch, giant legs wide open, a badass look on his face as he sharpened a dragger. Finally looking like a true hunter. Dean felt a pang of pride. Sam was a darn good hunter and the pride came from the fact that he practically raised the boy.

"Shouldn't you be buried into a book or something like a good little geek?" Dean's half hearted mocking voice rumbled in his usual deep voice. Sam looked trough that stupid long bangs falling in his eyes. Really they were too long. Don't they itch his eyeballs or something? He heeded to give the boy a trim in this week.

Sam didn't say much just gave a small secretive smirk and went back to the dragger. Eeehh what's with the Sherlock holms secret code smirk? Dean half rolled his eyes. Such drama queen.

"I got your rabbit food… salad crap and-"

"I can understand you know. I miss him too. And you know he wouldn't want you to be like this" Sam said stopping Dean in his mid sentence.

"Whoa first coded smirks now coded language is this your Joe college week or what?" Dean grumbled.

"Stop trying to cover it Dea I know ok? It's a bit more then obvious."

"What the hell are you babbling about this time" Dean sounded irritated. He was in for a hot shower, food and sleep like dead. Now Sam was babbling? And calling his Dea? He used to call his when they were kids!

And then Sam looked up at him eyes meant all business and no nonsense with a 'I-know-something-and-its-right' look.

"Ever since dad died your like this!"

"Not again!" Dean growled a whine.

"No dean! It's been long enough you have mourned!" Sam growled back.

"we had this bloody conversation enough already Sam!"

"Its not the conversation I want!"

"Then what the hell do you want?" Both were on the verge of yelling. Voice high to the roof anger and frustration filling the room like thick fog.

Sam's head snapped at dean, chest heaving face flushed with anger and pent up frustration.

"I want my brother back damn it! I want my Dea!" Sam's voice became soft, almost hurt and pleading at the end. Dean turned to the door angrily. He was not having this bloody conversation. Looks like he's going to the bar after all. He pulled the door open when it smacked close it self.

"Don't you dare walk away from me again Dean! Don't you fucking dare!" Damn Sam's psychic powers! Before Dean could snap he was yanked back and sent flying into the ridiculously long and surprisingly strong arms on his brother.

"What the-" Dean started

"I miss him too Dean believe me I do... but it hurts more to miss someone who's already here. Your all I have man, you're my everything…I never had a mom, barely saw dad 3 times a month… you're my whole world you know that don't you? I can lose everything and not care.. but to see you change the slightest it kills me Dean.. And its worse then hell and trust me I have been there… please Dean… " Sam's voice was almost breaking now.

Dean expected yelling lot more growling and sulking for a few days afterwards. Never expected this… confession.. This rough vulnerable tone in his brother's voice. This fear in his hold… Dean inwardly sighed. This in pain you see. A vampire bite is nothing compared to this.

"Yeah I **am** pretty awesome. No wonder you can't have enough of me" the teasing self fanning didn't sound so teasing.

"I'm still me Sammy." That's all the consolation came out of Dean's tired voice. "Now are you gonna start doing slow dance or gonna let me go. If your gonna start your chick drama can we at least sit down without you squeezing the light out of me? For a girly wuss you pack quite a bit crushing power in your lethal hug. Guess that's my matching DNA you have there the only trace of manliness Samantha." Dean's voice was low and desperately trying to hold on to the teasing tone those words are supposed to hold.

Sam squeezed him a bit tighter for a moment before burying his nose in the man's neck, taking a deep breath feeling his soul with that scent that was oh so familiar to him. And then he let go and took a step back. After that they just sat on the couch watching something stupid eating and drinking in silence. None of them saying anything. Words are not always very necessary.

Hours later when Sam looked at the elder directly Dean was dozing off. The bluish light of the TV gleaming on the seam on those plump lips that were still moisturized from the last sip of the drink he had. Dean has lost quite a few pounds since their dad died. And he looked too young to look so tired and sad. All the injuries then, the endless stream of hunt, dying, spending time in hell and the pain of losing dad that never really gave Dean a break took its toll on the elder. Dean really loved dad. More then anyone and everyone's combined love for John. And it seems like he's never going to get out of his mourning.

There weren't many changes that were very noticeable. And you won't notice unless you were an obsessed Sam spending almost 24/7 sitting beside him. Dean's voice sounded a bit tired. His jocks, his teasing lacked what it used to hold when dad was still alive. His face just looked lost. And his beautiful eyes seemed to still look for the man in the crowed of strangers. Dean looked so much like a lost kid in a carnival. He was still not convinced he won't see his dad. Never; never ever; ever again. The knowledge of John Winchester being gone didn't suite him well at all. Not even after years.

Sam missed the man too. He truly did. But what Deans doing is completely ridiculous. He's not the only one in the world without a dad. But Sam also understands that their dad was Dean's rock. Everything dean has ever done was only for that man's approval. And now he's gone… Dean can't just cope with that loss. Its ridiculous but some how understandable to Sam.

And there was another secret fact to this.

Sam was jealous. Of their father. Of their father who was _dead_.

How come a dead man still owned so much of Dean's world? When he was still alive? When Sam was still there and thrived of that precious attention that he had but never seemed enough to satisfy him? He wanted to be everything to Dean. He already was but he wanted more. Call him greedy but what can he say? Obsession does that to you.

He slipped a long arm around the sleeping drunk's shoulder. Dean already was a heavy sleeper. Add alcohol to that and you find a coma patient hiked up on drug. Sam slipped closer to the unsuspecting man. He wasn't taking advantage. They were related, they shared a touching (yelling more like it) moment and he was comforting the other man. Why and who was he showing these excuses to again? The only other person there were was Dean and he was almost passed out. And Sam wasn't presenting reasons to himself.

He lightly brushed his lips on the man's ear and shivered. The smell he loved so much was just so much more noticeable now. He pulled back a millimeter before pressing his lips on the tender skin right behind Dean's ear. He spent few moment connected like that letting the sensation shake his core before he parted his lips and licked the ever so tempting skin and was almost out of his mind when Dean stirred in his sleep mumbling something incoherent in his sleep.

Sam pulled back. His arm still wrapped around the strong shoulder and the first taste of the forbidden embedded in his mind for eternity. He licked his lip and the flavor seemed more tempting by the moment. But it's enough for the night. He got up pulling the sleepy man with him.

"Come on Dea…time for bed. We got a long battle ahead of us." He murmured to the oblivious man lost in the dream world.

XXXX

AN: aint I awesome? Posting 2 chaps in 2 days? Who does that ha? I'm surprised to see the number of hits and I'm also honored. I'm just a rookie after all. And it means a lot to hear opinion. Huge thanks to those who reviewed. Remember my story's a ship and your reviews are fuel. And fuel keeps the ship rowing so be awesome and hit the little button.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: male on male romance coming ahead, incest. If you are offended by these things I highly recommend you don't read this story. Mature reader only. By mature I don't mean 15 years old. NC-17. bad grammar, bad spelling and everything that can go wrong with writing.

XXXX

"Hey man how does my hair look?" Dean's rushed voice traveled to Sam's ear. The younger man raised an eyebrow.

"Usual…?" Dean looked back at him with a strange look. Like hearing his hair wasn't awesome was the most unbelievable thing ever. Like it was a crime to think his hair was usual.

"See that's why you don't get laid." Dean said like he was pointing a 4 year old Sammy what he was doing wrong tying his shoe lace. That made Sam wanna hold the older man. Dean was always there. Always. But he covered it with a mean face.

"We are going to hunt a witch. Not to get laid."

"Ooh that your new bitch face?" Sam didn't look impressed. So the elder tried again. "Use your imagination. We can totally get laid! At least I can. Me being awesome and everything…" Dean was trying to be normal. And it somehow made it look ridiculous with his tired eyes and lost features. The green eyed man looked tired enough to drop and sleep for a week. But Sam thought giving his brother a taste of familiarity won't hurt him. Dean needed it. So thus began the pretend game of being normal bros.

"How can we get laid again? Only way I can see that happening is if the witch has a daughter." Sam crossed his arms.

"After the hunt when we are returning, we see a car broke by the road and two hotties in need of help. I fix the car and get in and bang!" His bang sounded like he was holding back a yawn. _Or I could drag you to the back seat of our little black car and fuck you senseless_. Sam wanted to suggest. But he stuck with "That's casa irotica-4 dean."

"So?"

"Things like that don't happen to normal people?" Sam didn't budge.

"They do. How do you think the director got the idea?" Dean looked down and picked his dad's leather jacket. "And since when are we normal?" That was asked in a voice that said it didn't want answer.

Dean pulled the collar up and smoothed the ever familiar brown lather. It was well worn and loved by his dad. When John first bought it Dean looked at his father's proud x-marine form in awe and admiration and decided when he was taller he was going to get a jacket that looked exactly same. And now he had what he wanted. He sighed lost in the memory of his father returning from one of his many hunts, blood staining this lather jacket. Dean always cleaned it with careful hands. His long fingers wrapped around the edge as he remembered his father… smiling at him… John was always so proud of him…

Sam didn't miss the shadow of Dean's real feeling roaming on the beautiful face. He just wanted to crush the man in his arms and erase all the memories that made him sad. But then Dean would never let him live up to it. Call him girly and all…

So he did the second best thing.

"The witch isn't gonna hunt itself dean. You coming?" He called from the door. Hunt always takes the sadness out his brother. Dan looked up, a little startled from being pulled out of his thoughts so suddenly.

"Yeah." He walked to the door. None of then noticed the gun dean left on the bed, coved by the twisted sheets from plain view. The gun that was supposed to kill the witch, the gun he was supposed to carry with him.

XXXX

Every breath was hushed, every step was careful. When you're in a witch's lair its not just the witch you have to worry about. They set trapped spells. Nasty things…

So you can never be careful. Dean licked his dry lips, His mouth was really dry for a while. He knew he was about to get some fever or something. Dry mouth and back ache were his signs of having a fever. Was his back aching? He held back a sneeze. This isn't good. He had to be careful.

"You ok?" He almost jumped out of his skin hearing Sam whisper right behind his ear. Didn't the brat know about personal space? His lips were almost touching dean's skin. The green eyes glared at the taller man.

"Fine now pay atten…" Sam couldn't hear the rest as he almost flew back, a cold hand holding him by the collar and he was smacked in a wall. He groaned in irritation.

"Sam!" He heard Dean's voice yell at him. He opened his eyes and reached for his gun when a door closed separating him from his brother, leaving his dean alone with a bloody witch. He hated witch.

Sam crashed his giant body on the door and it didn't even vibrate... The hell?

"Dean?" He roared. There were no answered just few curse from his dirty blonde and a lot or rattling sound. Then he heard something crash into glass. Probably Dean.

"What's going on?" Sam screamed looking around for an opening. When he didn't find any he kicked the door again and again.

"I can't find my gun!" he head Dean's semi panicked voice and his eyes widened. Oh no…

He looked down at his gun and made up his mind. He shot the door lock, damaging enough and then kicked it again and it opened with a smack making him tumble on his feet. He looked at his right where Dean was looking like he was going to faint. There was blood on the here where his brother was tossed like a ragged doll. The bitch's gonna pay. Before he could turn there was a cold blackness covering his world and he could hear the witch chanting something.

"Sam!" Dean roared and tackled him on the ground before the spell hit the taller man. And when they fell the side of dean's head knocked over something. Real hard. Sam lifted his gun and before the witch could cast the spell again he emptied the gun on her. He saw her fall down and crumble like a leaf in fire. Were witches supposed to burn? Bobby told them se might be a new breed, something in middle of a witch and demon… where are they coming from? Hybrid bitches? He moved his eyes to dean when the ash started to fly away in the wind.

Dean was unconscious.

Did the spell hit Dean? Or it's the head injury?

Sam rolled on his side and gathered his brothers limp body in his arms.

"Dea?" He called checking the pulse. It was strong but Dean was knocked out cold. They needed to get out of the cold lair. Dean felt warm. Was he catching a fever? Grate. Just grate.

XXXX

Sam was careful when he cleaned Dean's wounds. His angel had several wounds on the head. 2 of them looked nasty. The witch was probably trying hard to smash his brother's head like an egg. The bitch… Sam took his time as he cleaned the limp body, admiring the faint dusting of golden brown freckles over the elder's nose. It was almost invisible unless your face was two inches far from Dean's. Sam absolutely adored them. And he wished they were a bit more visible so he could watch them from the passenger seat of impala.

He didn't hold back the urge of brushing his lips right under those large eyes, where the pale cheek met the strong nose. He pulled back, put another light kiss on the tip of Dean's nose and smiled before he dived for the plump lips glossed by warm shower water.

It was just a press of lips before Sam parted his lips and sucked the full luscious lower lip in between and started sucking hard. The feeling of it was driving him crazy… He sat o his heels and jerked the body closer to his before he bit down on the lower lip, not hard enough to draw blood but bad enough to leave a bruise. He licked the soft flesh before he sensed stirring on Dean's body and pulled back to look in the blinking emerald eyes of the beautiful man.

Sam was so lost in bliss and lust his fogged mind couldn't com out with the possibilities of how dean is going to react. But he wasn't expecting when dean looked back into his eyes like a new born baby looking at the world for the first time. Eyes wide and awed of anything and every thing they saw… But not thinking just taking in everything, storing them in their memory for later. Sam inhaled in dean's scent masked by the motel soap as he saw those eyes flutter close as Dean slipped in unconsciousness again. Sam wanted Dean to stay awake He wanted to look in those eyes as he kissed the man again and again till those lips were sore and bleeding.

But Dean was out again.

Sam sighed and got up. Dean already was running on a fever. He should rest now.

XXXX

Sam found his brother awake when he walked in the motel room with their coffee and breakfast. It was late and well good to see Dean awake. The elder's opened eyes were looking out of the window, looking into the bright sunlight world. Sam hopped they talked about the kiss last night. He won't tell everything but he gave hints before, Dean is smart he would figure out if they had a talk.

"Dean I got us breakfast." Sam announced. The beautiful man looked at him with wide eyes but didn't say anything. Sam stared at him expectantly but didn't get any response rather then curious staring. Ok maybe last night wasn't a good time.

"You okay dean?" Sam asked putting down the breakfast.

"Me?" Dean asked as if a stranger in at the park who wasn't sure if he's the one you asked about time. Ok something was not right here.

"Yeah it's just you and me here." Sam said checking the salt line just to be sure.

"Oh." Dean said as he got up and reached for the coffee.

"You ok Dea?"

"Ha? Yeah." Dean said taking a huge bite of his doughnut.

"Ok so we are going to Ellen's?" Sam picked up his coffee.

"Where?" Dean asked with his mouth full.

"Ellen's?"

"Why?" Sam frowned.

"What do you mean why you said we should go there and talk to others about the werewolf's' new pack." Dean closed his mouth and gulped his food down. He didn't say anything after that he looked down at his doughnut almost longingly.

"You don't remember?" Sam asked carefully. He had a sneaking suspension.

"Aaahh… no… Not really." Dean said looking at Sam with almost guilty eyes as he bit down his kiss bruised lip. Oooh God… Sam kept silent. Did Dean get hit by the spell then? He thought about what to do for a while before making up his mind.

"We are going to Bobby's for a little research." Sam said. Dean looked at him with blank eyes before shrugging.

"Do you remember Bobby?" Sam asked handing him their dad's lather jacket. Dean mumbled almost an inaudible 'no' when he was looking at the soft leather in his hands, squeezing the soft material with gentle fingers.

"It's mine?" Dean asked. Sam's heart skipped a beat.

"Yes." Sam gulped. He was a little lost there. Dean's eyes fell on the Impala as they got out and they got filled with awe and admiration. He felt a set of keys when he felt his pocket and a happy look took over his face.

"Is that mine too?" Dean asked almost hopefully. There was only the impala in the parking lot and he had a set of keys!

"Yeah… Dean how much do you remember?" Sam's voice was filled with anxiety and almost at the verge of panicking.

Dean blinked twice as if gathering his memory and looked at Sam with stranger's eyes like before.

"My name's Dean, this is my Jacket, that's my car, we were supposed to go to Helen's…"

"Ellen's" Sam corrected

"..And that got cancelled and now we are going to Bobby's?" Dan said hesitantly.

"Dean…" Sam sounded almost breathless "Do you remember me?"

"Yeah…" Dean nodded "You're the guy that was kissing me last night." Dean said normally.

XXXX

AN: Tadddaaaa! Done! :D thanks to the awesome people who revied. And this thing doesn't have enough reviews for the amount of hits its getting *pouts* So eehh.. review? I don't get paid for this so yeah reviews wold be awesome…mann..i need money hehe..if I had dean and sam I'd pimp them..or make porn of them n sell in million…I'd b so rich…or I'd be my posessiv self and lock them in my bedroom, hide em in my closet so mom don't find them…oh I'm getting lost again…so lovies..review…


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: male on male romance coming ahead, incest. If you are offended by these things I highly recommend you don't read this story. Mature reader only. By mature I don't mean 15 years old. NC-17. bad grammar, bad spelling and everything that can go wrong with writing.

XXXX

Sam was so lost. Dean doesn't remember a thing. They were in a motel again. Trip to bobby's place was on a halt for right then. Dean was sitting on the bed going trough different channels with the remote with a heavy concentrating look on his face. Like he was there to judge every channel…

"Hey Dean…you know your supposed to be panicking over for not remembering anything right?"

The older man looked at him with wide eyes and twisted his lips.

"I guess… but I'm not." Dean said.

"Why not…exactly?"

"I donno." Dean shrugged. Yeah not-worried Dean was bothering Sam more then worried Dean. Then he yawned and went to bed. Just like that. Sam just didn't know what to do.

His lifelong protector; hero; obsession didn't know who he was. He didn't know who Sam was.

Was this a blessing or a curse? Well he'll think tomorrow.

Sam slumped by his sleeping brother and drifted into sleep.

XXXX

When the taller male woke up next morning he knew it was late. And Dean was still sleeping. Dean could use some rest. Maybe when he wakes up he will remember every thing? But then again a spell doesn't wear off easily. He rolled his giant body out of the bed and got out to get breakfast.

When he returned dean was sitting up looking all puffy from sleep. But he looked well rested. No tiredness or exhausted form like before. Just the sleepy pissed face. Dam smiled to that. Dean's lips seemed to be pouting. But with those lips it was hard to tell when he was _not_ pouting.

Sam was too busy observing his brother to notice the tv was on. And then he heard a sexy pornographic moan coming out of it. He looked at it and his eyes widened.

"Dean!"

"What?" the reply was grumpy and irritated.

"Your watching porn at 11 in the morning!"

"So?"

"What do you mean so? Get up, get washed and come back for breakfast."

"Who are you my mom?" Dean grumbled getting out of bed. Dear lord it was like taking care of a kid; All grumpy moody yet annoyingly adorable.

Few minutes later when they were having breakfast in a comforting silence Dean looked at Sam all of a sudden.

"Who are you again?" Dean asked licking his lips. His eyes were narrowed like he was trying hard to solve a critical math problem.

"I mean sure we kissed and everything…but am I really gay?" Dean scratched his chin. "Cuz those girls from earlier got me hot." Dean looked a little lost.

Sam bit down on his tong. Should he tell the truth? Because if he did Dean would be more confused as to why Sam was kissing his own brother. And putting the pressure of confusion on Dean in current state wouldn't be very wise right? Right.

"Not that I'm saying you don't look good; I mean your handsome and all…" Dean licked his lips again. Dean found him handsome? Good news!

"I thought you weren't curious about knowing what you forgot?" Sam asked.

"Well I just wanted to know.. if I'm really you know… I mean I did got turned on by girls."

"Those girls can turn on a tree Dean. And just because you love me doesn't mean you can't like girls." Sam didn't lie when he said Dean loved him. Dean did. Just not in a lover's way. Not yet. He pulled Dean closer to his tined chest and placed a small strong kiss to the corner of those pouty lips.

"Now lets not put pressure on your poor brain… wouldn't want to get you a headache." Dean just tilted his head. Sam couldn't stop himself. Dean was just begging for it with those confused kitten look written all over his face.

He cupped the pretty pale face in his giant paws and smacked their lips together and felt a shiver rack though his brother's body. He didn't know if it was from pleasure or shock but he didn't mind when Dean moaned a little in the kiss. His mind was in auto pilot as he wrapped a long arm around the older man's lower back and pulled him closer, crushing their bodies leaving no gap between, making Dean grasp and part those sinful lips slightly. Sam took that opportunity to slip his long inside the warm mouth which still tasted strongly of the coffee the shorter man had a few minutes ago. He cupped the back of Dean's head in one giant paw as he tilted his mouth to the side to get better access as he sucked on the other's deliciously slick tong with incredible hunger.

Dean didn't know what happened to his body because it was giving such strange reactions. These strange feelings shot trough his entire body and his heart was thumping crazy in his ribcage and he just couldn't figure if he liked or hated it. It was just new. Well it was. In ways he knew and didn't know. But Dean couldn't think straight as he almost jumped out of his skin as one of those huge hands -seriously how big were they?- groped his supple behind. He clawed the taller man's shirt with panic as he sensed he was falling but the soft mattress of the bed stopped any form of injury. And then before he could get his breath back Sam's aggressive mouth was exploring his strong jaw.

The green eyed man screwed his eyes shut as that hungry mouth moved to his ear and started mouthing him behind the ear. That was apparently his spot as he almost jolted Sam away in shock and pleasure. Sam gave the tender abused place a lick as he moved to take in a pale earlobe and nibbled on it. Dean fucking _whimpered_ on that.

"It's ok baby.. I got you…" Sam whispered roughly in Dean's ear and licked the shell before dipping his tong in just a little. He heard Dean moan as his mouth moved down to Dean's beautiful neck and he was about to bite when his cell started to go off.

Sam groaned and screwed his eyes tight shut and pulled back. He looked at the cell before looking back to a breathless dean half sprawled and messed up on the bed.

XXXX

AN: seriously there are either closet pervs out there or people are just lazy like me.. thousand hits and less then 10 reviews? there's no justice in the world...*hugging Dean and Sam for comfort* at least i have you guys...well i don't...i'll get sued if i do T_T


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: horrible grammar/spelling, incest, not-so-goodie-Sam, OC dean but not like oC-ish..u know what mind wipe does? Mature readers only NC-17. DO NOT READ IF INCEST/GAY STUFF OFFENDS YOU! rather then that meh..enjoy!

XXXX

Sam was looking at his own reflection into the bathroom mirror. He had just lied to Bobby. That didn't bother him of course. Nothing bothered him nearly as much as it bothered him to think what he was doing to Dean. He took a ragged breath. A plan was already in his brilliant brain. And he was only hesitating to go on with it.

Dean always wanted them to have as less string attached as possible. He never wanted them to keep contact with people that actually knew them. Sam remembers very well how Dean never approved him keeping in touch with his friends from Stanford. So it's only fare if he doesn't want Dean to keep in touch with anyone he knew.

Sam would keep away anyone who would try to brainwash Dean's innocent mind… and take him back to his previous mourning self. Dean was not sad like before. He seemed happy. And it was only because he forgot those lifelong memory that only gave him pain and nothing else.

It's not that he was doing injustice to Dean or hiding something from him. Dean was Dean. He loved burgers and pies and bitter coffee, 80's music's, porn and guns. Infect how Dean didn't look so sad… so lifeless like before. And he doesn't remember anything supernatural.

So they had the chance they always wanted. Have a normal life; Far from this constant fear, constant nightmare. Sure Sam couldn't have such ignorance but Dean could and he wasn't going to take this one chance of happiness from the older man whose life has never been truly happy.

So…

SO now Sam would take Dean far from here; far from prying eyes of the creatures of darkness, far from people who wanted them to live this cursed life, far from people who supposedly loved them yet would take away Dean's innocence just to… No he wont let them… none of them.. Not those creatures, not there friends… He'd take Dean far away, give the man everything he deserved and make him happy.

He got out of the bathroom and smiled at his beloved brother who was turning pages of a car magazine. He smiled grabbing the lightly stubbled chin between his long fingers and tilting the beautiful face towards him. Sam's loving smile tagged a small smile on Dean's face too. And Sam did what he could never do before no matter how badly we wanted to.

He bent down and kissed those lips tenderly. When he pulled away few inches Dean's eyes were half closed and lips were slightly parted as if he were in a trance. Dean was getting addicted just like he has been for more then a decade. See? Dean loved him just like the way he loved Dean! The older man just never realized it! Sam always knew because… well it couldn't be that he loved someone so deeply and they wouldn't love him back even if only just a little.

And Sam didn't want to think if he was making decisions for Dean, if he was just making excuses to get what he wanted.

He loved Dean. Truly, deeply from the bottom of his heart and he wanted a life for Dean that didn't involved them dealing with hell when they were still alive. True hell would be their home but they'll go there when it's their time to go. When they are still alive they would live a life they always wanted.

Everything's fair in love and war right?

There were in both. And everything was fare. It _had_ to be. He'd make sure of it.

Sam didn't walk into hell and walk out with nothing.

"Dean?" He called and the elder looked at him with those eyes that made him swear he'd break down heaven and turn over hell if he had to be with this man.

"Where would you live if I give you a choice? In a busy city? Or far from city life? In a place calm and quite with just you and me… by a lake?" He pulled out two pictured. One of a lavish apartment and another of a small but gorgeous yet cozy home by a huge lake surrounded by hills.

Dean looked at both of them with fondness.

"Both." Dan said taking the pictures. "Usually in cities. But then when tired of busy life, far from it, in a quite place. Go fishing and never eat the fish caught by the road... cuz its such a hassle to clean 'em." Sam chuckled deeply from his chest. Typical Dean. Wanna have everything while being lazy.

"I guess then I better buy both of them ha?" Sam said getting up.

"What? They are gonna be expensive like hell!" Dean said.

"Don't worry love i got money." _and for you I can afford a heaven._ Sam had more then one way to earn money. Its true they didn't get paid for their job. But when a millionaire got attacked by his dead wife's ghost and Sam was the only one who could save him and put the dead woman to rest, said millionaire would throw all the money at his feet just to stay away from his dead wife.

He packed his gears. Rock salt and everything just to slat and burn the bones.

"Where are you going now?" Dean asked.

"To do a job. The last job." Last time saving a soul. "Stay in and watch the salt lines and-"

"Yah I know don't receive calls and open the door after the secret knock from you and you only." Dean said a little bored voice. He didn't like being left alone in a stupid motel. Sam smiled and put a kiss on Dean's temple and got out.

XXXX

Sam had a bad feeling when he was returning to their motel. When he opened the door he looked down and saw the salt line was broken. There was a dark aura in the room and Dean was nowhere to be found. Sam's head spanned.

Before he could get out of his panicked mind he heard above chilling scream and a shadow was coming down at him from ceiling. He didn't have time to reach for his gun or anything it was too fast and too close. He used his powers to rip it into shreds. A shock wave of darkness vanished in the room.

Oh God what has he done! That thing probably know where Dean was! What if it had Dean… What if He never found his brother again? Dean didn't remember about this stuff he must be scared and alone! Sam was literally beating him over as he kicked the bed over and over when the motel door opened revealing a pie eating Dean with pie crust all over his face.

The green eyed man was startled seeing Sam so… frustrated and angry.

"Where the hell were you?" Sam billowed. Relied and every fear rushing over him like tidal wave.

"I-"

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the room till I get back?" His voice was high and very intimidating

"I just-"

"And how the hell did the salt line broke? Didn't you hear what I said?" Sam billowed. The booming angry voice made Dean trembled just a little. Its been a week since he woke up without a memory of his past life and Sam has been nothing but loving and this Sam… he was different. And Dean didn't like it a bit. A rush of anger and pain shot up to his head as he turned on his heal n left the room slamming the door behind him.

Sam wanted to run after Dean and scream at him some more and hold him and never leave him alone cuz God he was scared that he'd lost Dean _again_ and would never see him. So scared he don't know what he was doing, His body was still trembling from anger and fear. But he stopped himself from going after Dean. Yelling won't be a wise choice and he'd do just that if he saw Dean right now. He needed to cool off before he saw the man again.

He sat down holding his head panting from these emotions for God knows how long and then when he finally calmed down he realize it has been hours that he has been like that. It was almost 2 in the night and Dean wasn't back.

And something told him he has been very foolish. He bolted on his feet and stormed out the door looking for his beloved brother. He screwed it. Big time.

XXXX

AN: Taddaaa! i'm glad to see the reviews of last chap :D *gives cookies* be dearies and keep it up. And i know Sam's being a giant moose. But if i were in his place... i would b scared shitless too. He just loves Dean obsessively. Love sometimes does that to us ne?


End file.
